It's So Hard To Forget You
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: After his heart is broken will Heero lock his heart away forever of will one gentle touch keep his heart from turning to stone agian? 1x3.
1. The Desperate Need To Know Why

Ok I'm warning you all right off Duo's a real bitch in this one. I did one with Heero as the jerk off and now it's Duo's turn. The first chapter of this one is short but that's just the way it turned out. If you're into Duo being a horny bastard then enjoy it if not oh well better luck next time. I write for me and those who think like me not the masses and I will not change just to get reviews. I'm not a sell out and I will never become one.  
  
Back Story Time. Heero and Duo have been together for a few months and they were on Earth. Heero returns 'home' after a space mission, home being whichever mansion Quatre has everyone at at any given time. This is why he's alone and busted up a little. Wufei dosen't even show up until chapter two so don't expect much of him. The fic starts off late at night, in space how can you tell, so go with it.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, Langue, Violence, Angst, Duo bashing, OOC  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Something's wrong isn't it?"  
  
Trowa looked up from his book and blinked at Quatre. "Why ask that?"  
  
"I'm physic remember? Besides you have that look."  
  
"Look?" Trowa asked tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Yes look. Your eyes darken when you think of something unpleasant, well for normal people anyway."  
  
Trowa shook his head setting his book down on the nightstand. "Nothing is wrong Quatre."  
  
"You sure?" Quatre asked studying his friend's eyes.  
  
"Yes Quatre."  
  
"Good." Quatre frowned turning his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heero's home.but unhappy?" Quatre informed him.  
  
"He's unhappy a lot." Trowa commented standing.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"You coming or not?"  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Trowa?! I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow morning." Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Welcome home Heero."  
  
"Hello Quatre I didn't even notice you."  
  
Quatre hid a yawn. "That's because I'm not all here." Quatre admitted hiding another yawn.  
  
"Long day?" Heero asked tossing his helmet into his cockpit before closing it.  
  
"Yes. I'll talk to you *yawn* in the mourning."  
  
"Good Night Quatre." Quatre smiled before walking out of the bay.  
  
"Looks like you had a long day as well." Trowa commented as he fallowed Heero out of the bay.  
  
Heero sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"Your arm hurt?" Trowa asked noticing the way Heero left arm looked a little limp.  
  
"I sprained it."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Quatre mentioned you were unhappy?"  
  
"Yeah well I guess I am." Heero muttered bitterly as he stopped.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
Heero turned to look at Trowa before returning his gaze to the floor. "It's over." Trowa nodded. "Just like that." Heero muttered, as he started walking again not caring where the hallways lead. "He said he was curious. I wanted to kill him."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No, but I wanted to. He probably won't be home for a few days." Heero punched the wall stopping Trowa with his out stretched arm.  
  
"Heero?" Trowa asked the trembling youth softly.  
  
Heero turned suddenly grabbing fistfuls of Trowa's lose navy button down with his still glove hands. "Oh Trowa." He moaned burying his face in the warm folds tears freely flowing. Trowa gently wrapped his arms around the weeping boy as he often did for Quatre. "Why? Trowa Why?"  
  
"I cannot answer that Heero."  
  
"I never should have trusted him. I let him use me!  
  
"Everyone make mistakes Heero."  
  
"I CANT EXCEPT THAT! I should have never let anyone complicate me!" Heero toke a step back and a blinked at Trowa in open confusion. "I.you won't?"  
  
Trowa closed his eyes as he shook his head. "No Heero I won't. Do you feel any better?"  
  
Heero closed his eyes and toke in a deep breath as he composed himself. "A little. Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me Heero."  
  
"I want to. I hate showing any signs of weakness but in front of you I don't feel quite so weak."  
  
"Thank you Heero. Can I help?"  
  
"You've done all you can. I'll talk you in the morning ok?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good night Trowa."  
  
"Good night Heero." Heero nodded before heading to his room Trowa frowned before heading to his own.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Trowa blinked when someone wrapped their arms around his neck and gently bit down on his ear. He stood frowning. "Ah don't look at me like Cyclops?" Duo teased smiling. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"No." Trowa answered whipping Duo's spit from his ear with his black collar.  
  
"You don't love me anymore?" Duo pouted.  
  
"I never loved you." Trowa reminded him.  
  
"So when did you start wearing black? I like it." Duo cooed.  
  
"I'm wearing it for you."  
  
"No I guess not. So have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"That Hee-kun and I are over? The poor thing was so upset." Trowa narrowed his eyes at Duo thoughts on last night.  
  
Duo grinned. "Is that a glare of contempt form the emotionless one? Hum...interesting." Duo purred slipping his right index finger under the gold chain Trowa was wearing ignoring the tiger fang that hung from the end. "Kitty learn any other tricks from Heero?" He asked tugging gently on the chain. "Hum?" Trowa ignore him. "Aw come on Tro lighten up? You need to learn to enjoy life."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Exactly!" Duo agreed before pulling hard on the chain and kissing the taller boy.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
End for now. Come back to see how Heero takes the sight of this and some of that violence I warned you about. 


	2. Taste Your Life

Normally I don't update if a fic dosen't even have 5 reviews yet but pUnK_RoCk['s Sk8ter chic] really wants the taste of blood in her mouth and face it who dosen't? It's so sweet and so warm...off subject point is enjoy the taste of blood it's so fleeting. Here's chapter two.  
  
Aishi Say "...Every body looking for something..." Listen to the Manson version it's kickass especially paired up with Rurouni Kenshin go Arigatomina!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
Heero froze in the living room doorway. He had come downstairs to talk to Trowa and had found him kissing Duo. The braided youth's fingers curled in the chain Trowa had recently taken to wearing. He blinked when Duo suddenly jumped back yelping. "Bitch?!" Trowa spat before whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Duo demanded wiping some blood form his lip. "Damn it!"  
  
"Why did you use Heero?"  
  
"You fucking bit me?!" Trowa sighed. "You want to know why? Fine I'll tell you why because I could. He lead Relena so I lead him."  
  
"He never slept with Relena."  
  
"Yeah well she never tried to bite out his tongue."  
  
"With out a tongue you could not answer me as easily so I left it in but still got the desired effect."  
  
"And here I thought you'd enjoy that. You are one twisted bitch do you know that? Why do you care what I do to Heero anyway? I mean he's not Cat or sis. What you in love with him or something? That's it isn't it? Oh you poor baby."  
  
"Why do you talk of things you nothing about?"  
  
"Simple Tro I know people. You're very picky about who you are nice to. Can't let an enemy see any weakness. But see I've know you almost three years now and I know you very well. You only come to the defense of those very few people and Heero was never one of them. Oh sure you'd save him, help him out when he asks, but never challenge one of us for him. Personally I think you should give up on him he'll be overly paranoid now."  
  
Trowa frowned "You don't know me at all Duo."  
  
"Then tell me I'm wrong? Tell he means nothing to you like Zechs, Wufei, me?"  
  
"He's just someone I work with Duo."  
  
"Mmm....cold. So Tiger Eyes why did you really bite me? Playing hard to get?"  
  
"In your case imposable to get."  
  
"Oh a challenge." Duo cooed.  
  
"No a rejection."  
  
Duo placed his hands on his hips. "Nothing is impossible Tiger Eyes." Trowa turned his back on him and walked off. "This will be fun." He grinned when he saw Heero head upstairs after Trowa. "Mmm...very fun."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
"I thought you'd be downstairs?" Trowa looked up. "You do know Duo's home right?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Yes I know."  
  
"Is something wrong Trowa?" Heero asked closing the other's door."  
  
"No just thinking." ~Should I tell him I saw the fight?~ "If you want you can sit." Heero walked over to the bed and sat down as invited. "Are you alright?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you ok with Duo being here?"  
  
"I'll be fine Trowa really." Trowa nodded. "Does Quatre know?"  
  
"He might have sensed something but he won't pry."  
  
"Good I really don't want him worrying about me."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"Who gave you that fang?"  
  
"Kathy, why?"  
  
"It just dosen't seem like something that Quatre would give you."  
  
Trowa toke the fang in his hand. "No it's not."  
  
"I like it though."  
  
"Heero I..."  
  
"Trowa may I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure Quatre?"  
  
"Alone please?" Heero nodded leaving the room.  
  
"Quatre what...?"  
  
"Did you really bite Duo's tongue?"  
  
Trowa blinked. "Yes but he kissed me Quatre."  
  
"The you kiss him back or push him away not bite him. That was so unlike you."  
  
"Duo kissing me is not normal behavior either."  
  
Quatre sighed rubbing his temples. "No it's not. I will admit it might have been inappropriate on Duo's part and confusing on yours but promise me you won't bite anyone else?"  
  
"I promise Quatre."  
  
Quatre nodded sitting down beside him. "I take it you do not like Duo?"  
  
"You'd be right."  
  
"You ok?" Trowa blinked at him. "You eyes are dark again."  
  
"Oh...no I'm fine."  
  
"Good. Duo's really hurt you really should apologize to him."  
  
"Apologies are only words."  
  
"Why do I even try? So nothing wrong and no more biting?"  
  
"Yes, promised."  
  
"Ok then I'll see you latter."  
  
"Goodbye Quatre." Quatre smiled opening the door and walking past Heero. " "Eavesdropping is rude or so I've been told."  
  
"I saw the fight." Trowa nodded eyes lowered. "I came downstairs to talk to you and I saw the kiss." Heero explained kneeling in front of him. "At first I honestly thought...gomen nashi." He apologized head bowed.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Don't be daijubu."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"What else would you think? It was a logical assumption."  
  
"Good point. The bite was most entertaining."  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"Is what you said true?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I do not mean anything to you? That I'm just someone you work with?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So you lied?"  
  
"Duo does not deserve the truth form me that and never claimed not to be a liar like he has."  
  
Heero placed a gentle hand on Trowa's. "Arigato for defending me."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"No it wasn't. Duo was right about how you only have few people you consider friends."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"True"  
  
"But the leader has to protect his team weather he likes them or not." Trowa commented softly.  
  
"Will you stop being right?" Heero teasingly asked getting a smile.  
  
"You want me to break a lifetime habit just like that? You are demanding"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well at lest you're back to normal."  
  
Heero sighed. "What's normal? We aren't normal and we never were. We have nothing normal in our lives."  
  
"That's not entirely true."  
  
"Oh? Feel free to enlighten me oh wise one."  
  
"I'd love to oh moody one. We have friends so do normal people. We work again so do normal people. We try to make sense of our lives..."  
  
"Ok I get it but you have to admit we'll always be different form everyone else."  
  
"Isn't everyone?"  
  
"What did I tell you about being right?"  
  
"Opps was I doing it again? So sorry."  
  
"You are not." Heero informed him laughing.  
  
"Harsh but true."  
  
"I've got some work to do so... I'll talk to you later."  
  
"My door's always open Heero." Heero nodded as he stood. "Hey Heero?"0  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't work too hard we are sort of on a break."  
  
"Heero smiled. "I won't. Ja."  
  
"Ja."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
"Hello Barton."  
  
"Hello Wufei haven't seen much you today?"  
  
"I've been outside training, you?"  
  
"Just being lazy."  
  
"I'd say we've earned it."  
  
"You're in a good mood?"  
  
"Am I?" Wufei asked as Trowa replaced the Mr. Coffee.  
  
"Yes you are care to share?"  
  
"Not at the moment. Why are you frowning like that?"  
  
Trowa sighed. "Ever have a nasty taste in your mouth?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure that coffee is strong enough to kill it." Trowa nodded sitting down across from him. "Quatre tells me that Heero's home did Duo return with him?"  
  
"No, Duo returned this morning."  
  
"Well I assume their missions were successful?"  
  
"It would seem so." Trowa answered sipping his coffee.  
  
"So any better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Do you know where Maxwell is?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"It would make sense if he was lazying about alone after all he hasn't played his precious games in three months."  
  
"Three months four days."  
  
Wufei blinked. "My mistake."  
  
"Bad Wu wu."  
  
"Hello Maxwell."  
  
"Hey Wufei, Trowa." Trowa ignore him sipping his coffee.  
  
"So how was Earth?"  
  
"Oh it was fun at first but after a while it got boring if you know what I mean? Three plus months will do that to you."  
  
"You are so easily amused and bored Maxwell."  
  
"Luv you to Wu. So where are the New types hiding themselves?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "I'm not sure Maxwell sorry."  
  
"What about you Tro? Why so quite cat got your tongue?"  
  
Trowa clanked up at him unamused. "I do not know and saw no reason to say anything."  
  
"A tad moody today aren't we Tro?" Trowa closed his eyes sipping his coffee. "Oh I see now. I'm pretty so I don't have to talk much is that it?"  
  
"Maxwell thank you ever so much for reminding me why I did not miss you. Barton I am willing to help you depose of the body if you need me."  
  
Trowa looked up smiling. "Thank you Wufei but I am sure it won't come to that." Wufei nodded walking out.  
  
Duo sat down in his empty seat. "Aw come on Tro don't be so cold? Can't we be friends?" Duo asked rubbing his foot against Trowa's leg.  
  
"We never we friends." Trowa reminded him pinning Duo's toes with his heal. "And we never will be." Duo yelped as Trowa grown his heal into Duo's toes for a moment before letting them go.  
  
Duo pulled his foot away. "You like it rough hun?"  
  
"Not from you."  
  
"Tro you shouldn't write me off so quickly I'm a lot of fun."  
  
Trowa sighed resting his chin in his left palm. "So's a machine gun."  
  
"So it is. You don't have one on you right now do you?"  
  
"I refuse to answer that."  
  
"You do don't you? Well it can't be in those shorts so hum...?"  
  
"Don't think too hard Duo you may hurt yourself."  
  
"Aw I didn't think you cared."  
  
"Are you really that stupid?"  
  
"Are you really this stubborn? Face it Heero will never let you get any closer to him then you are right now. So just let it go."  
  
"I thought we settled that?"  
  
"Then it's Cat?"  
  
"Is what me?" Quatre asked walking in completely oblivious to their conversation.  
  
"Oh nothing Kitty cat." Duo answered.  
  
"The other's not with you?"  
  
"Heero's working and Duo annoyed Wufei." Duo frowned.  
  
"So what else is new?" Quatre asked frowning slightly at Trowa.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone I still have some unpacking to do."  
  
"Bye Duo. Ok what's going on?"  
  
"What are you talking about Quatre?"  
  
"Your eyes again. What is going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing and it's staying that way. I should have bit his damn tongue in half."  
  
"Trowa WHAT?!" Quatre gapped.  
  
Trowa sighed. "He's getting on my nevers and I don't even have nerves."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"Americans do not seem to understand the word no."  
  
"Oh I see now. You won't shoot him will you?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"NO!? Allah Trowa you sound like Wufei."  
  
"Yeah well I'm staring to agree with him."  
  
"Well just stop it! Please? What happened to not letting anything get to you?"  
  
"Things change Quatre."  
  
"You're not telling me something?"  
  
"It happens."  
  
"Why must you and Heero be so secretive?"  
  
"It's our nature."  
  
"You both need to learn to trust."  
  
"We both trust you."  
  
Quatre smiled. "It's a start. Try and be nice to Duo ok? He is one of us."  
  
"Yes Quatre."  
  
"Thank you. Did you find out why Heero was so unhappy?"  
  
"Relena didn't work out either."  
  
"I can see why. Is he ok?"  
  
"He's getting over it but I wouldn't bring it up."  
  
"Not a problem. It makes you think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"If people like us can find love?"  
  
"You'll depress yourself again."  
  
"I know. Well I'll be in the study if you need me."  
  
"Sure." ~Hum...?~  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
Heero sighed as he slumped down across form Wing leaning against the catwalk head down. "I thought I might find you in here." Heero turned surprised by the sudden intrusion...  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
Ok this is the end for now. Now go read something else. 


End file.
